The National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute has identified the need for the development and evaluation of video and computer technology to teach asthma self-management to selected populations. In response to this need, American Research Corporation of Virginia proposes the investigation and development of interactive multimedia for asthma self-management education targeted toward children aged 6-9 inclusive. Interactive multimedia is the integration of audiovisual technology (as well as text and graphics) with computer-simulated human interaction to control activities and to monitor user responses to computer-generated questions. Interactive multimedia is the educational medium of choice for learning strategies based on games and simulations, which have proven especially successful in effecting behavioral change among young children. Phase I specific aims include development of an asthma self-management program modeled after existing programs, integration of the program with interactive multimedia presentation technology, and formative evaluation of the system with regard to ease of use and short-term effects, such as knowledge and attitudinal changes. Long-term effects, such as number of emergency treatments or school absences, will be ascertained in Phase II. The significance of this effort is the innovative combination of animation and computer-assisted instruction for childhood asthma self-management instruction.